xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamanda Nero
History Origin Diamanda Nero was a Mutant who lived by the late 36th century during a time when Apocalypse had risen in power and thus conquered the world. En Sabah Nur's rule of North America remained unchallenged for a period of 100 years and anyone that resisted his rule be they Human or Mutant were eliminated. Among the only factions that remained in opposition to Apocalypse were the Order of Witnesses and the Xavier Collective. By this point, the Prelates and Canaanites served En Sabah Nur and it was in this era that Diamanda Nero arose in power. She managed to rise to the position of High Counselor and viceroy in En Sabah Nur's empire. Nero was known to had slain many Mutant opponents in her time and used her abilities to absorb their powers to add them to her own. In time, the raging power of Apocalypse forced him to create new symbiote armors to house his power but these were quickly expended which forced him to create anew body each time. As a result, Apocalypse became debilitated due to burning through his various host bodies faster and faster. This led to the effective control of his empire falling into the hands of Nero who served as second in command of Apocalypse's legions. It was Diamanda Nero who was responsible for eliminating the last member of the Xavier Collective. Askani Rising! As Apocalypse's Festival of Resurrection approached, a chronal anomaly emerged with this incident being reported to Nero by her prelates namely Ch'Vayre and his sister Luminesca. At this time, En Sabah Nur told Nero that he had grown disgusted at how his aristocracy had grown complacent in recent years. Thus, he tasked his lieutenant with creating three new weapons designed ot cull the weak whilst En Sabah Nur prepared to transfer his essence to a new body. During the Festival, Luminesca introduced her to a new arrival in Alyz'rn Summerset and followed her into the inner citadel. There, she discovered that this intruder was a time displaced Rachel Summers who intended to slay her master. Nero was quick to reveal that Apocalypse was not present in the resurrection machines as the true location of the transfer of his essence was known only to the dark lord. The two would continue to battle where Diamanda Nero used one of her stolen abilities to poison her foe though Summerset would call upon the Phoenix Force to escape. In the years that followed, Nero learnt that Summerset managed to gather a group of followers who called themselves the Askani who directed a resistance force against Apocalypse's rule. Nero would comment that the name translated to mean "outsider" and was responsible for directing the creation of a deadly Mutant known as Plague. At this time, she did not intend to unleash it on her master's sanctum though began to consider herself as being in command of En Sabah Nur's empire due to his slumber. This saw Luminesca to challenge her but she was brought into line by her brother. Afterwards, Nero would grow tired of the Askani rebellion and unleashed Plague on the Scavenger Colony that was the home of Blaquesmith. When the Askani arrived, Nero would dispatch Ch'Vayre and Luminesca to battle them whereupon she unleashed the humanoid viral Plague whilst the two Prelates were within its range. This saw Luminesca being killed by Plague though Summerset managed to nullify the pathogen in time in order to save Ch'Vayre's life. Following this point, Nero would begin targeting the Order of Witnesses that were aiding Summerset where she captured Diogenes and Squy'rr. She tortured the pair for information and mortally wounded Squy'rr who was left behind for Summerset to encounter. In addition, she used a neural scrambler that she deployed on the Order's dome in the Savage Land thus killing them. At this time, Summerset had arrived where she battled Diamanda Nero who nearly killed her until Alyz'rn unleashed the Phoenix Force. This saw Nero attempt to absorb the legendary Phoenix and intended to usurp Apocalypse's throne in order to take over it. However, she began to lose control over the Phoenix Force where Nero begged Rachel to save her. This saw Summers releasing the Force into the cosmos and also depowered Nero leaving her without any abilities. As the Order of Witnesses dome was collapsing, Summers asked Nero to join her but Diamanda refused stating that her belief in survival of the fittest meant that there was no place in the world for her anymore. Thus, Rachel departed and left Nero behind but with enough rations and survival gear to Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe - Alternate Universes 2005 states that Nero is the daughter of Apocalypse. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Diamanda_Nero_(Earth-4935) *http://www.comicvine.com/diamanda-nero/29-45038/ Category:Villains